Undeniable love
by MrAndersIversen
Summary: My first HTTYD-fanfic... based on Dragons Race to the Edge ep. 12... What will Hiccup think if he hears Astrid and Heather's conversation? and what will happen between them after all the events from the episode? Hiccstrid fanfic because I love the pairing... Please be too harsh and review


**A/N: I decided to try writing some more fanfics after I stopped after finish my Frozen-stories. This is my first HTTYD-fanfic, so I hope you'll like it. It'll base on the talk Heather and Astrid has in Dragons Race to the Edge. I tried to stay close to lines of the episode and action as well, but with some twists. Dragons Race to the Edge belongs to Dreamworks.**

"We might need some girl time" Astrid suggested.

"Good idea" as Heather agreed, she and Astrid left the others at the fort to go to the woods and get some privacy.

Heather and Astrid had walked out to have their girl talk. Get away from Hiccup and the others. Just being the two of them alone. To catch up on the time they had been separated since the time where Heather made Astrid think she was betraying them while it all ended on them become very close to one another. Both of them were enjoying a good time while they showed of their skills with their weapons to each other and talking what tactics would work the best. It was incredible how close the girls had become after Astrid remember how much she hated and doubted Heather at first, but now they were very close friends and she preferred it that way.

"It's one of Hiccup's favourite tactics" Astrid told Heather happily when she showed the elemental attack of surprise. She was carrying one of the smiles she usually got she was talking to Hiccup or about him. Heather looked happy at her friend because it was obvious what was going on between her and Hiccup.

"So, you two are you a thing, right?" Heather asked as she pulled Astrid's spare axe out of a tree. Astrid was in the middle of preparing an axe swing, but the words took her by surprise and she ended not just missing her target, but throwing it a long way upside a tree. She couldn't deny that she liked Hiccup a lot, but she was still very young and didn't know if she should be honest with her friend or try to cover up what was going on between the two lovebirds.

"What?! No! We're just friends" she sounded like she was desperate to try cover it up, but Heather just stood in front of her smirking as to say that she didn't really believe it. Even if Astrid liked Hiccup, she wasn't certain if she was ready to admit it just yet, maybe have a feeling if Hiccup heard that he might react wrong to it.

"Oh come on, I've seen the way you two are together" Heather said try to make her admit her admiration for the peg legged dragon rider.

"No seriously. Friends" Astrid help up her hands in defence, but Heather didn't seem like she way buying her words.

"Hm. He's kind of cute" Heather couldn't help try to press her friend into admitting the obvious truth.

"If you like that unassuming, heroic, dragon rider type" Astrid humoured shaking her shoulder, rolling her eyes trying to convince Heather again without much luck like the others time. She thought she might try to put it off if she could change the subject. How about her boy interest in boys maybe? Great idea, she thought.

"But you and Snotlout, you are like a pair sent from Valhalla" Astrid teased Heather with amusement in her voice as he finally let Astrid alone when she came around. Heather just laughed at her sense of humour knowing that Astrid was fully aware that she wasn't into Snotlout at all. Astrid laid her hand on Heather's shoulder when their worst laughs had passed.

"I don't know if I should thank you or feel sorry for you"

"I can take care of Snotlout and besides I'm not into the macho Viking type. I likes a bit of brain. Like Fishlegs" that took Astrid by surprise. Did Heather seriously mean that she liked Fishlegs? He wasn't the type she thought Heather would be into. Not at all.

"Fishlegs? Seriously?" not sure it she had heard her correctly.

"What? I think he's funny and sweet" she didn't seem as she really were kidding her at all.

"Now we're talking about Fishlegs. The guy with the Gronckle?" Still not entirely convinced if he was really her type. She found it a bit funny to be honest, but she wasn't going to say so.

"Enough talk about boys. What else do you do around this island?" Heather said taking Astrid back into her comfort zone and on to new things to do.

What neither of the girls didn't know was that Hiccup managed to stumble across some of the tress close and couldn't help but overhearing what they were talking about. He didn't know what he was to think when Astrid denied what was going on between the two young Vikings. They had shared a few kiss and they were still very young both of them, but he couldn't deny how he had been crushing on her for years and when she kissed her in front of his father and the other Vikings after he woke up after defeating the Red Death, he had hoped that something was stating between the two of them after their romantic ride on Toothless that night before the battle. He decided to walk away from the girls to make certain nether Astrid nor Heather had seen him. He might needed to visit his father to have a flight to clear his head and think if he should talk to Astrid about what had just been going on.

" _Was it stupid of me to hope that Astrid actually liked me as more than just her friend_?" Hiccup thought to himself as Toothless flew them onto the grounds of Berk.

Besides he saw the sail of Stoick the Vast on Heather's horn. He needed to know why she had that mark on that horn. When he arrived to Berk, he hurried over to see him and ask him about what was going on because he had a feeling that something was going on back at the fort.

When Hiccup and Toothless got back to the Dragon Fort, no one was there. No Astrid, no Heather, no Fishlegs, nobody what so ever. He looked a bit around wondering where everyone had gone off. Toothless grabbed his attention as he stared at a wall outside and Hiccup went out and saw a map with small marks. He then remembered his conversation, or more like his interrogation of Trader Johan where he was told about Heather's actions on the ships she had been attacking.

"Oh no" Hiccup said to himself as he swung himself onto Toothless and took off to the location he was certain he'd find Heather and the gang and if not mistaking, he'd find Dagur as well. He knew what Heather had in mind for Dagur and he knew that he had to stop and then he'd have to see if he could find a solution to what was going on.

When he arrived at the scene, he saw that Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins had distracted most of them from a safe distance in the sky while Heather and Astrid had someone lying on the floor while Heather held her weapon towards the throat of the victim. It wasn't just anyone she was about to kill. It was Dagur. He knew that he had to stop this before Heather knew the truth. He made Toothless fly faster towards the ship and as Heather was about to finish the job, he yelled at them.

"STOP!" the all turned their attention towards Hiccup with surprise. Heather though seemed to have annoyance in her looks more than surprise.

"You can't kill him, Heather" Hiccup tried to reason her, but he saw hatred in her eyes as she looked down at Dagur.

"I do, Hiccup. Dagur didn't spare my village or my family. So I want to finish this. Besides why shouldn't I kill him?" Hiccup showed her the sail on her horn and told her what his father had just told him before he came back from Berk.

"Many years ago, my father gave this horn to Oswald the Agreeable's new born daughter. Don't you see? Oswald the Agreeable's your father, and he's also the father of Dagur. Heather, Dagur is your brother" Heather stared at Hiccup with wide eyes not believing the words she had just heard and Dagur, who still laid on the ground, seemed just as shocked as the rest of them. Heather looked at Hiccup again, hoping he'd tell her it was just a misunderstanding or that she had misheard what he said, but he looked at her with a face of seriousness and she knew he wasn't the kind of person who would come up with something like that if it wasn't true.

"You can't kill your own brother, Heather. You can't" she knew that he was right even if she was just as conflicted as before, if not more. This was something to take in and she stood in shock, as Dagur's other ships got closer and prepared to get aboard to help Dagur fighting off Hiccup and rest of them.

"Hiccup, we need to get out of here" Astrid didn't like the situation they had gotten themselves into and Hiccup knew she was right as Astrid jumped onto Stormfly to start chasing off Dagur's henchmen before Hiccup got back on Toothless and called for Heather to catch up with them as Dagur freed himself from the ropes Astrid and Heather had cuffed him with. He looked at Heather deranged and still amused.

"Join me, sister. I know you feel Berskerian blood in your veins. Come on" Heather smirked at Dagur as in to trick him to think that she'd actually join him despite what pain she had been put through by him.

She ran towards him and jumped over him and landed on the back of Windshear and flew after all the others as she could hear Dagur yell at her.

"You'll come back, sis. I know you will and when you do so I'll be waiting with open arms for you!" Heather didn't know much of what to think, but she knew that she had no intentions to join and help Dagur the Deranged with any of his so called purposes or conquering.

They got back to the Dragon Fort and while the twins went off with Snotlout and Fishlegs, Heather knew she had to sort out a lot of things and even if she was getting tired on being alone knowing she had friends like Astrid and Hiccup around, she felt the need to sort out for herself first.

As she was getting Windshear ready, Astrid, who seemed to figure out what was going on, walked up on her.

"So you're going away, aren't you? I thought you were tired of being alone?" Astrid tried to reason her to stay with them, but as Heather didn't turn to face her. She knew it'd probably not end like she hoped.

"I am tired of being alone" she said, but before Heather had time to carry on, Astrid interrupted her.

"Then stay here. You've got support and friendship. Everyone is here, Hiccup is here. I'm here"

"I know, but I got so much to get sorted out for myself"

Heather turned to face Astrid as she sat on the back of Windshear.

"Thank you Astrid. It was nice to have a friend again" Hiccup walked up to them as Heather was about to leave. He nodded at her as to say " _goodbye_ " as she smiled and flew off from the Dragon Fort. The both looked after Heather as Hiccup spoke up.

"Listen, I know you guys were close. And I'm sorry you lose a friend" he didn't turn to face her until she laid her arm around his shoulder and put the other on his shoulder blade looking up at him sweetly.

"But I still have you" Hiccup really loved when she smiled like that. It only made her even more beautiful to him if it was even possible. They looked back at Heather as she got all out of sight.

Afterwards, they parted as Astrid wondered why Hiccup wouldn't look at him when he talked to her and why he didn't smiled like he used to when she laid her hands on his shoulders. He normally smiled at her in situations like that. She wondered if she'd go talk to him about to know if something was wrong. Something she had done? Something she had said? Whatever it was, she couldn't help wonder what was going on.

Hiccup knew he may have been out of place and if Astrid just wanted to be friends, it was still way better than before the defeat of the Red Death where she only looked at him with angry looks and only talked to him when he came in her way or something like that. Still, he should tried to make it seem less obvious when they aside looking at Heather's department.

After all the gang had some dinner together, Fishlegs and the others went to their own stuff. Hiccup told them he'd check out the island to be certain if anything was out of place after the current events and it gave both him and Astrid as well to think even more. It was really starting to annoy them both and Hiccup decided he wanted to sit and think about it as he and Toothless landed on the beach.

Hiccup sat down holding onto his knee while the other leg with his real foot was relaxing and stretched out on the sand while the water brushed across the sand just before where he sat. Toothless started to close his eyes dazing out after a long and tiring day. When he started snoring, Hiccup looked at him and smiled with a silent laugh at his best friend.

He returned his attention towards the starless and clear sky with full moon and admired to vision that reminded him Berk at some points. Astrid walked towards him slowly finally knowing what to say to him about what happened a few hours ago. Toothless opened his eyes noticing the sound she made from walking in the sand. He gave her a wondering look as he put out her hand and patted him easily as Hiccup looked behind him and noticed her presence. She smiled at him when they made eye contact and he returned the gesture and she sat next to him as Toothless just closed his eyes once again.

They looked at their feet uncertain if they should start the conversation or wait for the other to speak. Astrid then started the awaited conversation hoping he'd tell her what was going on.

"Hiccup, I need to ask you something" Hiccup looked at her nodding his head for her to go on.

"Are you alright? I mean, it seems like something's bothering you. Don't try to deny it, it's obvious due the way you've behaved tonight" Hiccup tried looking away, but he knew he had to say it.

"I'm sorry Astrid, but I can't answer that without ask you something first" Astrid raised her eyebrow, but waited for him to carry on.

"I was wondering around after you and Heather left for your girl-talk and I happened to stumble across your conversation and I therefore ask. Do you only see me as a friend or what am I exactly to you?" Astrid was taken back as much as she was surprised when she had this conversation with Heather earlier the day. She was the one who had a hard time looking at him before he sighed as show disappointment. She then grabbed his shoulder stared into his green eyes.

"Hiccup, I'm sorry if I made you doubt it and I don't know why I tried to deny things to Heather, but I guess we're still a bit young with all this relationship-thing, but I do like you a lot. I can't say otherwise" Hiccup started to creep a smile as Astrid's winded. He knew she knew that he had crushed on her for years, but he got caught in the moment.

"I won't deny I've hoped to say I was more than just friend that day you kissed me after I woke up" Hiccup tried to look at anything, but her. She then did what she had done that day and at the Thawfest. She grabbed him by the collar and crushed her lips onto his.

"I think that should summon up a few things" Astrid said with a slight humour in her voice as Hiccup's hands found their way around her waist and kept her close to him and she laid her head on his shoulder as she heard a whisper in her ear.

"There's no other girl I'd want, but you Astrid. You're the one I like"

"You're also the boy for me, Hiccup. Don't think Snotlout could take that place. Ever." They just kept staring at the moonlight and Hiccup and Astrid both felt from being so close that they were getting to be more than just friends and it had really been undeniable as Heather said so. It was undeniable even if it seemed that they tried to make it a denied love, it wasn't possible. It was an undeniable love

 **Thank you for reading my first HTTYD-fanfic. I hope you guys enjoyed it. It was actually a bit good to write a bit again and I hope you'll give some positive feedbacks and reviews for this. Hiccstrid is one of my favourite ships and I hope you're satisfied as readers. Take care, guys and please be easy on me as it's my first HTTYD-fanfic as I said.**


End file.
